


Lipgloss kisses

by bunniebun



Series: Clack/Zakkura university AU [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cloud Strife, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lots of kissing, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strength Kink, Submissive Cloud Strife, Tifa puts make up on Cloud, Wall Sex, dominant zack fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniebun/pseuds/bunniebun
Summary: “Don’t wanna ruin — this.” Zack says while he gestures to his boyfriend’s shimmering look, he steps in between Cloud’s spread legs, and thrashes his face in Cloud’s neck, peppering it with kisses.“Mm — but, what’s the point of wearing it then.” Cloud gasps, shifting his neck to give Zack more of that pale canvas for his boyfriend to brush his lips on, painting Cloud’s neck a shade of red and bite.-tldr; Tifa puts some makeup on Cloud for a school project, Zack walks in to them and becomes horny from the sight of his shimmering boyfriend. Yet he is afraid to ruin Tifa’s masterpiece, what will he do?
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Clack/Zakkura university AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736179
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Lipgloss kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this was 'make up your mind', i love puns but this name might be better lol.
> 
> this is just, filth, obscene, vile, porn.  
> I am sorry lol 
> 
> p.s. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, it took me several days to finish this;;;; 
> 
> stay safe ♥
> 
> the pic is sfw don't worry!!!

**Make up your mind**

“Do I really have to?” Cloud nags in disagreement, Tifa grunts whilst she puts down her big make up case in front of Cloud.

“Yes — I have no one for this project and you are my best shot!” 

“But _why_?!”

“Because you have the _perfect_ face!” She ends the discussion, taking a clean moisturised beauty blender, a few brushes that Cloud believes is for eyeshadow — or maybe contour? Cloud wants to run away but if he does, Tifa — childhood best friend, will kill him for real.

He only sighs loudly in return, receiving a death glare from Tifa.

She is a cosmetic student, even though she doesn’t look like the typical beauty guru. She likes to play around with makeup and for her studies she needs a male model, someone with soft features to apply subtle makeup on. She knows one guy by those labels, her childhood friend Cloud, who might not like the idea but she doesn’t care about his opinion anyway.

But maybe it’s karma since Tifa is almost jealous of Cloud, who washes his face with probably dish soap that's animal friendly and does nothing to exfoliate his pores or moisturise, yet his skin is glowing like fucking Ifrit.

_What is his secret?_

“Maybe your boyfriend will like this.” She suddenly says at the time she applies a moisturiser and then a primer on Cloud’s clean face — and god his cheeks, they are so soft! No acne scars, no big pores, _oh my God_ —Tifa wants to cry.

“In his dream — as soon as you’re done, I’ll wash it off.”

“Nooo, you can’t just wash it off!” Tifa exclaims in shock and maybe even with anger, rule number one is to _never_ wash off make up with mere water and, or soap!

Cloud sighs once again, in defeat — he lost the count of how many times he sighed.

**_**

“I’ll keep it subtle, no dramatic effects.” Tifa explains in the process of applying some foundation on his skin, dabbing it with the moist beauty blender, it doesn't cover his freckles but that's okay. 

“Warm or cold?” Tifa asks

“Hm?” Cloud opens his eyes — did he doze off?

He was welcomed by the vision of Tifa holding two huge, boxes — he supposes those are the eyeshadow pallets?

“In my defence - warm tones make your blue eyes _pop_.” She tells him.

Cloud nods and lets Tifa do whatever she wants, mumbling something like ‘whatever’.

“Warm it is!” She smirks.

_Hoo boy, Shiva, if you are here, please put me out of my misery, thank you._

He closes his eyes again, startling when he feels a soft brush caress his eyelids — it kind of felt euphoric and he decides to enjoy it while it lasts, of course he will never confess that.

-

“ _Et voilà_!” Tifa remarks when she finished putting on some make up on Cloud. He opens his eyes, having to adjust to the light — blinks a few times, and sight focused on his reflection.

He has to admit, he is looking quite stunning. His skin looks even more soft, dewy, a subtle hint of warm eyeshadow with a bit of a smokey tone, but nothing too much. Lips having a prominent tint, but not obvious of lipstick, it’s soft, yet it stands out, and glowing from lip gloss.

“Wow.” He whispers — _wow indeed._

“I know right, you look dashing.” She claims, smiling proudly as she grabs her camera.

“What are you going to do with that?” he asks, eyeing the Canon Camera in her hands.

“Well, I do have to show my teachers.” She explains.

“ _Oh_.” Well, _fuck_.

She hums — once or twice, Cloud feels embarrassment grow — since apparently, they won’t be the only two to see him like that.

“You might have to change though…” She mutters, her ruby eyes going from head to toe, rubbing her chin in disapproval.

“What’s wrong with the clothes I’m wearing?” He asks at the time he’s studying the plain black t-shirt and jeans.

“Well — I mean — it’s boring — very plain.” She rambles, trying not to hurt his ego too much.

He supposes it’s not what current models do wear, but it’s not that bad like his friend claims. He sighs and gives in once again, “Fine.” He mutters.

“Be right back” She says quickly as she runs towards Cloud’s closet.

-

She spent at least fifteen minutes rummaging in Cloud’s closet, and she returns with a black dress shirt and same shaded slacks, his funeral clothes — great.

“You really need more variety in your clothes, it’s all baggy shirts and turtlenecks. Do you really own just _one_ dress shirt?” She asks.

“Well—”

“—No, don’t answer that. I’m sure the answer will only give me a headache — Come on, what are you waiting for, go change!”

-

Cloud returns from the bathroom, dressed in different drapes. It’s been years since he last wore that dress shirt. The fit is tighter than usually. His chest is more prominent than it used to be and arms more muscular, same could be said for his thighs, only now he realises that he grew the past few years.

“Wow,” Tifa says, and _wow, fucking, indeed, once again._

He finds it quite difficult to admit that he DOES look, stunning — well, it’s not the first time he wore makeup, he once had to cover a friend at Honey Bee and it was embarrassing — no, embarrassing is an understatement, it was horrifying.

“Just — take the _damn_ pictures.” He reminds the girl, and something like an ‘ _oh right_ ’ escapes her mouth.

“Okay, could you sit on this chair and face the window behind me?” She instructs her friend and he does what she says. This angle makes Cloud’s jaw prominent, and his pouty lips look glossier, shining bright from reflection.

The most beautiful part about it are his eyes, the blue yet a hint of turquoise coloured irises are very conspicuous in daylight, the warm shades of hue on his eyelids, faint view of sparkle — whether the sparkle is from the eye shadow or the eyes itself. 

Snap, snap.

“If Zack were to _see_ you now.” Tifa mumbles behind the Camera, big camera lens focusing on Cloud.

“Please, I’ll wipe this off before he can see it.” Cloud retorts, flush rising on his cheek at the mention of his boyfriend.

“Oh — that’s it!” Tifa says, capturing the expression Cloud made — must be thinking about Zack.

“Are you sure this is part of your project?” Cloud asks.

“Nope, but now it is.” Tifa confesses.

“You!” Cloud says, abruptly standing up before hearing the click of the door.

“Babe, I’m here!” Zack announces, walking into the bickering two — he nearly drops his bag as he’s mesmerised by the sight of his boyfriend, looking dashing as ever.

For Zack, time stopped, he never has seen his boyfriend wear makeup. Honestly speaking; his boyfriend is the most beautiful person on earth, he always feels butterflies fly in his tummy whenever he sees the blond man. 

But the makeup released something _dark_ and _feral_ inside him.

Cloud froze at the view of his boyfriend standing right there — blue, dark eyes practically undressing him.

“Oh, look at the time — I have to go, you _know_ — workin’ on the project, ha-ha silly me.” She rambles as she leaves the room with her camera. Forgetting the rest of her stuff but she’ll probably picks them up _later_.

The blond man hides his face, throwing his back towards Zack’s direction — not even daring to face him.

“Babe you are so — look at me.” Zack whispers, his legs carrying him towards Cloud, his chest against Cloud’s back and he nuzzles his nose in his boyfriend's sweet odour, his hands slide lazily towards Cloud’s tiny waist, rubbing circles around the clad flesh.

Cloud was weak for his boyfriend, whenever Zack is around his presence, he’s so vulnerable — Zack brings out the real him, and it astounds him.

“You smell great.” Zack mutters, kissing Cloud’s neck and one of his hands begin to caress Cloud’s jaw.

The blond man let out a gasp, he can't ignore his boyfriend thus he turns around, kissing Zack on his lips — and Zack returns it.

Lips smacking lips, tongue licking tongue, time stops when their lips meet. There’s raw emotion in the way Zack’s fingers caressed Cloud’s neck, thumbs rubbing circles while he holds Cloud in place.

Cloud tasted sweet, but also different — it must be the lip-gloss that now was smudged all on his and Zack’s lips and chin.

Zack sucks on Cloud’s tongue and began to lazily nibble on his lip, sucking, biting, and pulling.

Cloud gasps, heat ghosting — kissing over Zack’s lips, pausing when their lips barely touch, and they spend their intimacy by just breathing each other’s air.

Cloud feels dizzy, his eyes focusing between Zack’s wet lips and his blue lust dilated eyes.

“You look so — _fucking_ — beautiful.” Zack gasps out, his lips brushing against Cloud’s, dragging him into another, breath-taking kiss.

Cloud hums into the kiss, but pulls back, “And I normally don’t?” Cloud teases, lips pulling in a smirk but drawing in small gasp when he feels a smack on his trouser clad ass. “W-what is that for!” Cloud pout, ass tingling — maybe desperate for more.

“Don’t act bratty.” Zack warns him with a slight tone of tease, squeezing one of Cloud’s ass cheeks. The way how hot Cloud looks really does make him all hot and bothered.

“What are you going to do?” Cloud suddenly feels a rush of confidence flood through his body, Zack is putty in his hands from only wearing a bit of makeup — he should do this more often, might have to thank Tifa too.

“You gonna spank me?” Cloud continues, watching Zack’s throat throb as he swallows, Zack looks like he’s going to snap any moment — Great job Cloud, go on, continue.

“You gonna bend me over that table and fuck me from behind?” Cloud starts backing off, throwing himself on the table — the forbidden table, _didn’t your parents build that one table Cloud?_

Zack watches his boyfriend throw himself for him, and fuck — Zack’s jeans suddenly became two sizes too small, cock pressing against the fly, it’s extremely uncomfortable. He’s thinking how bad he wants to fuck his boyfriend relentless on that table, but first — we ought to consume how delectable Cloud is looking like right now.

“Don’t wanna ruin — this.” Zack says while he gestures to his boyfriend’s shimmering look, he steps in between Cloud’s spread legs, and thrashes his face in Cloud’s neck, peppering it with kisses.

“Mm — but, what’s the point of wearing it then.” Cloud gasps, shifting his neck to give Zack more of that pale canvas for his boyfriend to brush his lips on, painting Cloud’s neck a shade of red and bite.

Cloud’s own hands begin to wander underneath Zack’s tight shirt, cool palms pressing against his boyfriend’s warm skin. “C-cold!” Zack sputters.

Cloud giggles and it was the cutest sound Zack has ever heard.

“You’re bullying me.” Zack pouts, and Cloud kisses away the pout.

“Oops” Cloud mumbles, he wipes away the residue lip gloss off Zack’s lips. “Maybe you should try some make up too.” Cloud teases.

“I’d totally rock that, might even look better than professor Rhapsodos during his idol years.”

“—Wait, professor Rhapsodos was an _idol?_ ” Cloud asks, confusion setting the tone. He couldn’t imagine his professor singing, and definitely not dancing.

“Yeah! You didn’t know? He wrote and performed Redemption — it’s a super hit back in the days.” Zack explains and Cloud gasps loudly.

“No way! Professor Rhapsodos is _the_ G? Oh my god!”

“Why else do you think he’s always surrounded by girls, he’s basically a girl magnet. Heard he has two fan clubs too; Red Leather and uh — I think there was a study group dedicated to him.” Zack babbles on, and Cloud snickers through the whole story.

“His lectures are going to be awkward from now on.” Cloud admits.

“Yeah, why else do you think I immediately wanted to sit next to you.” Zack explains and Cloud looks almost faux betrayed.

“I thought you already liked me back then!”

“I do!” Zack assures with a big wet kiss. “—and I still do,” he whispers between another kiss, “forever.” He ends, deepening the kiss, invading his tongue inside Cloud’s welcoming mouth.

Zack begins to push Cloud down so his back descends on the wooden table, Cloud spreads his thighs and he wraps his legs around Zack’s prominent waist, pushing him against his own torso.

Their tongues are intertwined — Zack begins to suck on the wet muscle of his boyfriend, Cloud consumes it and moans deeply into the kiss, his hooded eyes flutter close.

They pause for a moment, their lips barely touch but the saliva string between them does, they are consuming each other’s air. Cloud begins to caress his boyfriend’s back with his hand, still under his shirt.

“ _Kiss me_.” Cloud begs, and Zack delivers.

Zack closes the gap, almost teasingly slow. He runs his tongue gradually over Cloud’s cherry parted lips, leisurely meeting his boyfriend’s tongue to roll his own muscle over it — the kiss was lazy, it was wet, and it was mostly lewd.

Their lips are not even touching, it’s their tongues merely playing with each other — and when their lips touch, it’s as if fireworks fired behind their eyelids.

Cloud gasps, when he feels Zack’s hip grind against his own, feeling the hardness through Zack’s trousers. He begins to grab one of Zack’s clad ass at the same time his other hand still is splayed on his back.

“You’re so hot.” Zack gasps and begins to suck on Cloud’s lower lip. Zack starts to unbutton his boyfriend’s black dress shirt and immediately fingers start to abuse his boyfriend’s nipples. Making the man underneath mewl softly between the kiss from the stimulation on his perky buds.

Zack lowers his mouth down, kissing, licking, and marking Cloud’s pale delicious neck, painting it red with his own lips. He sucks down a large mark between the neck and shoulder.

Cloud loves it when Zack marks him, there’s something so hot about seeing his milky skin red from those bite marks, like he belongs to Zack.

The blond begins to relax into the stimulation when he feels Zack’s smacking lips and tongue descend to his chest, Zack is basically worshipping Cloud’s frame — the blond man is not petite or lanky, he has muscles for days but still curves at the right places, his waist is small but stomach painted with the most beautiful six pack Zack has ever witnessed.

Zack's tongue is licking the tense muscles on Cloud’s stomach, he sucks on the skin and bites.

“Ouch!” Cloud whines, throwing a hand in Zack’s hair. “Are you that hungry?” Cloud mocks teasingly.

“Mm, you have no idea.” Zack hums while he continues kissing down until he’s greeted with the smallest happy trial, he hips his tongue in the dimples of Cloud’s conspicuous V-line.

Cloud gasps — he splays his thighs wide open for Zack, unaware that he has been grinding the air ever since Zack has been busy worshipping his boyfriend.

“So - fucking - beautiful.” Zack pronounces between the kisses on Cloud’s shuddering skin.

“C’mon—” Cloud whines, begging for more — he needs it, he needs Zack’s attention on the places he needs it most.

“Beg for me, Cloud.” Zack tells him, taking his time with unbuckling Cloud’s belt.

“Please—” Cloud begs.

“Please _what_?” Zack rasps, voice low and oozing domination.

_Fuck — Zack wants to play_

“— _Sir_ , please _sir_ …” Cloud slurs, already in his submissive character, delirious from just hearing his boyfriend command him like this.

“Good boy.” Zack compliments him as he rips off Cloud’s dark slacks — he’s smitten when he’s greeted with the sight of his already writhing boyfriend underneath, all splayed on the wooden table. Cloud is wearing black tight boxers that are displaying his erect cock, a wet patch is presented, seeping through the fabric.

“Someone is eager.” Zack teases before kissing the twitching bulge that’s practically begging to be free from its clothed prison.

“—S-someone could’ve already been fucked on this table if _someone_ _else_ wasn’t so slow!” Cloud whines loudly, acting bratty with intention when thrashing against Zack’s touch

“Oh?” Zack muses, barking out a laugh. “I don’t think you deserve my cock right now — you need to be _punished_.” He spats.

Cloud gasps shakily, his underwear is becoming stickier by the minute. Zack grabs his hips and flips him over and smacks his palm right against Cloud’s ass.

“—Fuck!” Cloud mewls, thighs shaking from the unexpected hit on his bottom, skin start stinging from the blow.

“Think you deserve ten, and I want you to count them all.” Zack growls and he basically shreds Cloud’s underwear off its owner. Cloud gasps as he feels the cooling breeze against his cock and against the tingly skin of his now red ass cheek. Zack didn’t even try to be gentle, Cloud pouts.

“That’s my favourite underwear!” He whines.

“I believe that you should be worried about something _else_.” Zack threatens, and oh — Cloud’s cock twitches from the tone that set the music in Zack’s dominant voice. Cloud licks his lips in anticipation, excited for more.

“I want to hear you loud and clear — understood?”

“Y-yes sir…” He keens.

Zack hums in satisfaction, palm basically massaging the soft skin of Cloud’s cute peachy ass.

Cloud unwarily pushes his ass towards Zack’s calloused palm, and shrieks away when he feels the same palm spank harshly against his ass.

“One!” Cloud gasps out, relishing the sting afterwards like a mad man.

“Aw baby likes to be spanked?” Zack cooed, “—it’s not really a punishment if you like it.” He teases, before he spanks the other cheek, softer this time.

“Two,” The man underneath counts, humming from lust, ass trembling in excitement.

Zack began to squeeze both ass cheeks in his palms, spreading them in a way he can appreciate it Cloud’s clenching asshole — watch it clench on nothing but air. He cannot help but lick his lips, he’s mesmerised by the view, he desperately wants to taste it — He drops to his knees, spreading his ass wider as he flicks his tongue against his boyfriend’s pink pucker.

“Zack!” Cloud moans out, sudden brush of wetness against his asshole was something he did not expect, his thighs buckled while Zack continues to kiss the wet pucker.

“Mmm—” Cloud hums, strings of pre-cum coming from his twitching cock and drips quietly on the wooden floor. “Please…” he begs.

Smack!

Zack hits Cloud’s red already abused cheek for the third time, and Cloud wails out the number at the time his cock begins to drool pre-cum.

“T-three!”

“You’re doing great baby.” Zack commends before he spits a glob of saliva against Cloud’s clamping rim, just to push his tongue inside.

The blond man mewls, and he tries to bury his ass against Zack, wanting his tongue deeper inside. Cloud bites on his lower lip in the act of trying to keep his moans in bay — God it was vulgar but so good.

Zack bites in one of his buttocks and pulls the soft skin with his teeth. He’s enthralled by how red Cloud’s ass cheeks already are, the skin trembling softly, Zack could only hum in approval.

“Spread your legs.” Zack appoints, his own cock twitching when his boyfriend does what Zack told him to do. The dark haired adds pressure against his own tight trousers, eyes fluttering at the stimulation he teases himself with. Zack is aroused, and his cock begged to be free — But right now, his boyfriend needs to be punished, the way Cloud deserves.

“—Taste so delicious too.” Zack whispers as he licks a big fat stripe from Cloud’s perineum to his hole.

Cloud gasps but it gets interrupted by a pained wail at the time his left ass cheek receives a hard and stingy blow. He couldn’t help but muffle his wail in his arm, drool soaking on his skin.

“How much?” Zack reminds him.

Cloud swallows, flushing a dark shade of red before he tilts his head to face Zack. The sight of Zack’s blue dilated orbs, chin full of drool, it only aroused Cloud.

“Four…” He gasps.

Zack hums and kisses the poor left cheek, blushing skin shaking from the faint touch. Zack smirks, he’s not even over the half and Cloud’s ass is already red as a tomato, quivering as if he’s on the verge of coming.

So, Zack continues, five more times, dividing these slaps between cheeks and Cloud takes it as he gasps out the count of each blow. Cock pouring precum and twitching each blow, ass quavering as Cloud desperately wants that tongue back inside.

“Ready for the last?” Zack asks, and Cloud nods eagerly. “I want to hear it.” He growls.

“Y-yes I’m ready sir.” Cloud quickly corrects himself, earning a quick kiss on one of his cheeks, Cloud decides to pull a joke. “Ten?”

Zack laughs from the unexpected quip “you wish.”

Cloud hums in return, lips pouting like taking candy from a child. He sometimes has a hard time to stay in his submissive character, especially since Zack is way too soft on him even when he’s a brat. Call it true love, he guesses.

Whack!

Cloud moans loudly, his dorm neighbours must have heard that by now. The tingling sensation from his ass sends shocks through his spine and he yells out the number ten. Cloud only needs a bit more and he’ll cum, but he knew Zack wouldn’t let him get off that easily.

“You were so good for me,” Zack murmurs as he stands up to his feet, peppering Cloud’s shaky back with kisses. “Maybe I should reward you.” He continues.

Cloud snaps his head up, “Please?” he questions, nearly cringing at the tone.

“Please what?”

“Um… please — let me come, sir…” Cloud mutters shyly, hiding his face at embarrassment, he wonders where his confidence went.

“Aw, you can do better than that.” Zack teases, he moves closer, in a way that his clothed chest is touching Cloud’s naked back. His fingers wander to grasp Cloud’s chin as he tilts his boyfriend’s face sideways, creating eye contact.

“Let me come, sir!” Cloud repeats, eyes drooping towards his boyfriend's peckable lips, how desperately he wants to kiss those soft cushions. He relishes it how Zack himself is blushing, lips parting and lips red and wet, Zack’s own breath uncontrolled while Zack himself tries to control his arousal.

“Then come.” Zack teases, knowing very well Cloud has nothing to get stimulation from to finish off, he could only desperately grind his ass against Zack’s clad cock — and rubbing his cock against the wooden table would be more than uncomfortable.

“I- I can’t come like this!” Cloud mewls, he does try to rub his ass against Zack, hoping that maybe Zack would lose control and bend him over the table and fuck him until he can’t walk anymore.

“What do you need?” Zack taunts, lips caressing on Cloud’s jaw, lips smacking against a pulse point, making Cloud’s breath hitch. “My tongue?” he kisses.

Cloud gulps, melting from the touch. Oh, how desperately the blond wants to be fucked with Zack’s tongue.

“Yes sir — please?” He pleaded.

Zack only hums in appreciation, and begins to kiss Cloud deeply, leaving his shaking boyfriend breathless and intoxicated for more. But Zack has to reward his cute boyfriend for being good to him.

He sags down to his knees, so he’s levelled with Cloud’s ass once again, peppering one of his buttocks with kisses, before brutally grabbing the soft flesh to spread his ass. Cloud’s pink pucker is gaping a bit just from having his walls played with Zack’s vigorous tongue.

The dark-haired couldn’t contain his own moan, gulping — his throat feels arid from the vision. He begins to feast, pressing his lips against Cloud’s winking pucker and flicks his tongue, hearing Cloud gasp heatedly when he delves his tongue in. The room filled with vile squelches and wanton moans.

Cloud feels hazy from the stimulation, sweet desire sparking through his torso as his hips stutter against Zack’s face, he’s drowning in pleasure and he feels his orgasm at the tip of his tongue. His own hand diving towards his leaking cock, he wraps his fingers around his throbbing member, stars begin to explode behind his eyelids while his eyes cross from the rippling sensation.

“I’m gonna —”

Zack slaps his boyfriend’s hand away; he wants Cloud to only come from getting his ass eaten out.

The blond man can only grunt in disapproval, wantonly rutting his hips against Zack’s tongue. Pleasure burst through his spine, he feels a flick from Zack’s wet muscle near his prostate and his hands pulling on his own hair and his eyes cross from bliss.

“Fuck — Yes, _there_! Fuck fuck _fuuuck_ -“ Cloud rambles on, knees bucking. Cloud nearly chokes on his own moan and he bucks his hips before coming all over the floor — some of it even reaches the table, his eyes rolls back while fluttering close, tears from euphoria streaming down his face

Zack groans animalistic when he keeps fucking his tongue inside Cloud’s wet hole until Cloud calms down from his high, he kissed the sweet pucker one more time before quickly cleaning Cloud’s spunk with a towel he fishes from a chair. He rises and turns Cloud onto his back, kissing his red smudged lips. “You okay?” He still asks.

“Never been better…” He hums drowsily, returning a slow sleepy kiss.

“You know, you look really good with makeup.” Zack compliments him.

Cloud’s droopy eyes open slowly and he laughs as if he’s drunk, still recovering from that powerful orgasm he just went through. “Should’ve seen me when I had to take over a shift at Honey Bee’s…” he mumbles.

The face of Zack is priceless, did Cloud say; THE Honey Bee’s? They practically are a living teenager’s wet dream in their tight costumes and cute movements when they serve your order.

Sometimes Honey Bee has extraordinary performances, and it sure attracts a lot of people.

“I would _kill_ to see you in one of their uniforms.” Zack admits, not even embarrassed at his desperation.

“In your dreams.” Cloud laughs, remembering that he basically said the same thing about wearing makeup — Maybe he _could_ try to find something to surprise Zack, _maybe_.

Zack pouts in return but comes with another idea.

“We should fix your makeup.” he abruptly says.

Confusion paints Cloud’s face, he actually wants to wipe off the make up but he could bend his plans since Zack really likes it, and you can’t blame Cloud for wanting to spoil his boyfriend with the bare minimum.

“Hmm” Cloud hums, “and you know how?” he teases, but is surprised that he sees Zack laugh nervously, guilt audible.

_Right, his ex-girlfriend, he almost forgot._

“Go ahead.” He quickly corrects himself and he sits back on the table, crossing his legs.

“Yes sir” Zack salutes, when he jogs towards Tifa’s makeup — can you even consider it a bag? “Wow, she has a lot.” He announces when looking for some specific stuff.

“Yeah, she’s studying to become a cosmetologist.” Cloud replies, watching his boyfriend rummage through Tifa’s belongings, it does feel a bit rude but he’ll make sure to send a text message to Tifa after they are done.

“Well, from what I’ve seen she sure does a good job.”

“I’ll make sure to tell her.” Cloud assures his boyfriend, who returns with several items in his hands plus some cotton pads and makeup remover. His face must be a mess, he assumes.

“Alright, baby.” Zack says as he steps between Cloud’s naked thighs, he opens the bottle of micellar water and pours a small amount on a cotton pad. He begins to rub some of it on his chin, lips, and begin to dab the tear stains and watered-down eyeshadow from his face.

“What did you pick?” Cloud questions, curiosity colouring his tone.

Zack hums and looks at the products on the table. “Well, some lipstick I guess and a bit of eyeshadow. I want to fix what I’ve ruined.” He smiles cockily.

“Hmm, _just_ for it to be ruined?” Cloud asks innocently, and Zack smirks darkly.

_Oh dear_

Zack starts by applying a bit of dark brown eyeshadow on his eyelids. Wondering if it will leave a dark trail of tears when he’s crying from pleasure, he bites and Cloud assumes the man is concentrating fully on fixing the makeup, if only you knew Cloud.

Then Zack grabs a lipstick, it’s a red colour — probably more prominent than the previous one.

Cloud could hear soft click from a cap being deducted from its lipstick, eyes still closed and he relaxes into the touch of his boyfriend putting make up on. He feels the lipstick smudge on his lips, it’s a thicker substance than the one before.

Zack really wants to see a trial of lipstick marks all over his skin, preferably on his cock.

“Smack your lips for me, baby.” Zack whispers.

Cloud smacks his lips together, smudging the lipstick evenly on both lips.

The dark haired couldn’t collect himself and he quickly smooches Cloud lips before backing away, wiping away the remaining lipstick that’s sticking off his lips. For a noob, he sure did a good job, is what he believes. 

“You are _so_ gorgeous…” Zack purrs, positioning his index finger under Cloud’s chin to lift him into a slow harmonising open mouthed kiss. Their lips only brush together, his boyfriend begins to gasp softly between the kisses, feeling the warm breath of his boyfriend on his own.

It was sweet, slow, but still arousing.

The wet sound of their lips smacking felt so intimate but also so vile, Cloud was getting turned on by the slow intimate interaction.

Zack backs slightly away, breathing in his boyfriend’s air at the same time his lust dilated eyes stare into Cloud, and Cloud feels weak from the eye contact.

“Someone likes to kiss.” Zack says, the husky tint colours his tone.

“I like to kiss you.” Cloud says between soft gasps as he pushes Zack’s face down towards him, lips bruising in a deep kiss and tongues swirling in harmony.

One of Cloud’s hands stalk down Zack’s well-defined torso, feeling how muscular his boyfriend is, gets never tiring. Consuming the soft clench of his boyfriend’s abdomen, robust flesh tensing at the time Cloud’s hand gets a hold of the leather belt, unbuckling it.

Zack moans in blessing, giving Cloud the permission to continue.

Cloud is no fool to ignore the confirmation, and he abuses his authority by ripping of his boyfriend’s belt.

Zack seems to like Cloud’s needy behaviour since he begins to deepen the kiss, his tongue abusing the wet warmth between Cloud’s reddened sticky lips — and his boyfriend can only welcome the rough yet tender stimulation.

The blond throws away the dark belt on the wooden floor, and begins to unbutton the dark jeans that hug Zack’s prominent thighs and ass, but mostly his clad thick fucking cock that has been begging for freedom for a long time now.

Their moans are muffled from the passionate kiss, both drunk from smacking their lips together and tongues playing around. They barely break apart to catch up on their breath, both becoming breathless and dizziness growing.

When Zack’s damned jeans are finally pushed down his thighs, Cloud is feeling impatient and rips off his underwear — maybe he did it for revenge, _R.I.P my favourite boxers, I have avenged you._

Zack was not aware that Cloud may have ripped off his underwear to a status of no return, he only gasps when his cock is finally released from its confinement. His cock sprung free the second it’s freed, it was fully erect, it bobbed against his stomach and fuck Cloud always drools at the sight of how big and hung his boyfriend is.

“I wonder- ah, if — _mmmh_ , your lipstick would leave marks.” Zack murmurs between the wet kisses, moaning lazily —he feels Cloud’s hand wrap around his tremendous shaft.

Cloud pushes Zack backwards at the time he jumps off the wooden table, only to sink down to his knees. He stares upwards to meet those beautiful blue orbs of his boyfriend while he begins to caress the man’s cock with his hands, fingers clenching to make a fist to stroke Zack’s cock.

Zack let out a noise of confusion, obviously not expecting how this event turned but definitely not complaining, he cards a hand through Cloud’s soft blond spiky hair, and Cloud moans softly from the affection on his hair, licking a wet stripe upwards his boyfriend’s cock.

“—fuck,” Zack moans deeply, eyes rolling back to his head at the time his eyelids flutter close, consuming whatever his boyfriend is doing to him. “that’s good.” He purrs.

The kneeling man can only blush from hearing his boyfriend moan, how raspy and low Zack's voice gets when he’s turned on, it’s music to his ears and he wants to hear more. He wraps his red painted lips on Zack’s red glans, eyes not leaving Zack’s expressional face. The blond starts experimenting with his tongue and he dips his tongue in the slit of Zack’s cock, savouring the taste of pre-cum.

Cloud bobs his head experimentally and groans, own cock twitching back to fullness from hearing his boyfriend howl. Zack sounds so fucking needy, Cloud couldn’t contain himself but indulge a bit in his own pleasure as he begins to wrap a hand around his own cock, eyes fluttering close from the sparks that ignite over his spine.

Zack groans, feeling drunk from the mere sight of his boyfriend sucking and jerking, and gosh the smirk Cloud makes when he pops the glans out of his cock sucking lips.

“It sure does leave a mark.” Cloud giggles drunkenly, eyeing how the red sticky colour from the lip paint sticks on Zack’s erection.

“Wonder how _far_ your mark can go.” Zack hints, the last time Cloud sucked him off, he deepthroated the living hell out of Zack, he desperately wants a taste of that again.

Cloud rolls his eyes in return before smacking his swollen lips back to Zack’s spongy head, but this time he immediately begins bobbing his head — making sure to leave red marks over the flushed skin.

Zack groans, his hand still carding through Cloud’s soft hair and he begins using his grip on Cloud to guide him further onto his cock. Cloud immediately strokes that what he can’t reach yet. Zack moans in appreciation, still clothed chest heaving, and something about this whole picture; Cloud all naked and Zack still dressed, it’s _obscene_.

Cloud decides to take his boyfriend deeper, when he can feel his nose brush against his boyfriend’s abdomen, feeling Zack’s cock down his throat, he can’t help but moan deliriously from it. Zack pats his hair and rasps out vulgar compliments that had Cloud’s upper body blush from arousal, face and neck painted a red colour that even the finest rouge could not deliver.

There’s something about the pressure in his throat, the lack of air, that makes it pleasurable for the blond man. Maybe he should ask Zack to choke him one day, of course, after they discuss it.

He could feel his own orgasm building up from deepthroating his boyfriend’s cock, but he keeps going and he starts to bob his head again — trying to take the man even deeper, would he be able to leave a kiss mark against his pelvis? It’s something he desperately wants to try, thus he keeps swallowing down the cock in his throat, lips suctioning around the erection as he tries to smack it against Zack’s pelvis.

His sight became blurry, tears leaked from his eyes, his chin dripping strings of saliva, it was all so indecent but so erotic. Consuming how Zack’s hand was still buried in his hair, his head relishing the pressure.

Zack’s own thighs begin to tremble, orgasm slowly building and he feels sparks ignite in his lower abdomen. Thus when Cloud began to swallow down his cock, throat clenching to milk Zack into oblivion. He pulls on Cloud’s hair, whipping him backwards, pulling his boyfriend off his cock— not wanting to come down Cloud’s throat..

“Not yet” Zack growls, giving his boyfriend the hint that he wants to play different, he desperately wants cum inside Cloud, maybe get to eat the cum out of Cloud and then fuck him again.

And gods, Cloud’s whole face is messy; trials of dark shadow leaking from his eyelids, and the red paint smudged all over his face. Fuck, he couldn’t help but slap his cock against Cloud’s red cheek, brushing pre-cum all over it. His gasps were raspy, breath burning from the rough treatment.

“Fucking hell babe, you’re so hot.” Zack says darkly, he desperately wants to take a picture but knows very well Cloud wouldn’t agree to it. But god be damned, Cloud has the most beautiful lips he has ever witnessed, Chupa Chups or some shit should hire him. And to witness those lips around his cock, label Zack the luckiest man on earth.

Cloud peppers Zack’s length with kisses, pressing those red cushions against the veiny skin, basically imprinting the red paint on Zack’s cock. Staring upwards to his boyfriend, batting his eyes innocently.

Zack gulps down the dryness in his throat, his boyfriend is a god damn tease. He looks like a wreck but still has the audacity to be a cocky brat.

So, Zack decides to, maybe, _improve_ his dominant character.

He grasps Cloud’s jaw and hauls him upwards for a feral kiss, teeth clicking and tongue meting in a clash of desperation heat. Zack completely shrugs off his jeans, cursing slightly when his sock gets stuck in the cuffs. When his jeans finally let his clumsy ankles go, he kicks these darned jeans away. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to worry about his underwear since Cloud made sure it has been ripped off, cocky little brat.

Zack slips a hand between Cloud’s thighs who quiver at the exciting stimulation from being simply caressed. Cloud was hard again, and his cock was dripping pre-cum on both of their abdomen, dripping down his thighs.

His hand slid further towards Cloud’s ass, groping the soft flesh. Consuming how much Cloud enjoys being touched like that, as the blond arches into Zack’s warm body.

Both of them didn’t want to pull back from their heated kiss, but they eventually let go, Cloud gasps from when he feels a few fingers probe against his wet pucker. His eyes flutter from the arousal, but he keeps them open while he studies how red Zack’s lips are, absorbing the vision.

“Something on my face?” Zack asks.

Cloud laughs but shakes his head, giving him one more peck but this time on his cheek. Imprinting the lipstick on Zack's prominent cheek. 

“Good.” His voice low, it’s almost cute how badly Zack struggles to stay dominant around Cloud.

“Is _sir_ gonna fuck me now?” Cloud slurs seductively, trying to provoke him.

Zack huffs in frustration, he backs off from his boyfriend, he severely wants to fuck Cloud right that instant but they both know they can’t without preparing.

“If you want to get fucked, you need to grab the lube.” He demands, and Cloud eagerly obeys. He runs towards the bedroom to grab a bottle of lube in one of his nightstands, they don’t use condoms since both of them tested before even trying to have sex.

When Cloud returns, he can feel Zack’s dark eyes roam on his body, he feels flattered when his boyfriend is consuming his naked body.

Zack is quick to grab the lube, uncapping the bottle and squirts an amount on his fingers. He makes sure to warm the substance before proceeding to finger his boyfriend. Zack kisses him wetly on his mouth, earning a gasp from Cloud, who spreads his thighs to make room for Zack to slide his hand between his legs. It's going to be a mission to finger him while both of them are standing.

Cloud throws his arms around Zack’s neck, in that way he can rake his hands in those dark spikes, but also for support for what is to come next.

“Tell me babe, what do you want?” Zack rasps, arousing a lewd reaction from Cloud.

“-want sir to fuck me…” Cloud confesses, closing his eyes when he feels a wet digit against his pucker.

Zack begins to push a finger inside and is immediately welcomed by the clenching heat and Cloud’s sultry gasp. He slowly adds more pressure as he begins to press his finger deeper, massaging his walls.

Cloud automatically pushes his ass against the hand, begging for more. Zack curls the digit to massage the prostate gland, making the blond moan high pitched.

Cloud thrashes his face against Zack’s shoulder from the pleasure that struck his body, he loves being fingered by Zack, the other is able to reach places within he can’t reach himself. When he feels a second digit press inside his asshole he muffles the moan against Zack’s shoulder, making his boyfriend tut in response.

“Don’t hide those moans from me, want to hear you.” Zack rasps, and he plunges both digits inside the warmth, he’s relentlessly fucking Cloud with his fingers and he makes sure to keep ramming against the prostate.

From each dab against his prostate Cloud moans in agonising pleasure, he throws his head back while his eyes flutter from the sudden shockwaves that run through his spine. Feeling how Zack arches his wrist back and forth, repeatedly ramming his digits inside Cloud’s heat, making sure to not miss his prostate.

Cloud let out a garbled moan from the moment he feels a hard jab against his sweet spot, his thighs quiver from the stimulation. Plus, he already did come before, still sensitive from previous orgasm.

But Zack holds him tight, supporting Cloud from falling while he keeps thrusting his digits inside his boyfriend. Zack adds a third digit, feeling Cloud’s inside clench from the sudden intrusion of another digit. He filthily compliments Cloud how good he’s doing, how sloppy his hole is for him, how he’s going to fuck Cloud like he needs — how he deserves to be fucked, and Cloud reacts with a lewd moan. Hearing the filth escape from Zack’s lips made Cloud weak to his knees.

Zack’s own cock twitches when he’s fucking Cloud with his three digits, Cloud’s wet hole is accepting all Zack does to him and the squelching noises coming from the bottom aroused him. He scissors his fingers, thrusting them deep inside, making Cloud wail and drop to his knees but Zack doesn’t let him.

“Fuck — Sir I’m going to _come_!” Cloud whines as he’s dissolving into a mesmerising pleasure. Heat is collecting around his lower abdomen and he feels electricity run over his bones. He tightens his hold around Zack’s neck, he cries on his shoulder, begging Zack to stop. 

Zack takes pity on his boyfriend and pulls the digits out of his boyfriend, Cloud gasps as he feels those fingers glide one last time against his prostate. He kisses Cloud’s clenching jaw but whispers filthy promises.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll feel me for days babe.” He assures.

“Please — please, fuck me sir.” Cloud begs, and who is Zack to deny.

“Jump up.” He demands his boyfriend, who stares in confusion but does so anyway.

Surprise paints his face when Zack holds him mid-air, muscular arms support him under his thighs and he quickly wraps his legs around Zack’s waist.

 _Holy fucking Shiva’s tits!_ — one of Cloud’s filthiest dreams is coming true, his never-ending lust for Zack’s strength and muscles finally fulfilling, he can rest in peace now.

Zack grabs his own cock and begins to rub his glans against Cloud’s wet pucker, feeling how badly Cloud’s rim tries to suck his cock head in. Cloud moans in excitement, trying to push down — desperately wants that cock deep inside him.

“Mmh, baby is that hungry for cock?” Zack mocks and Cloud’s eyes flutter close from arousal.

“Yes — yes _yeesss_ …” Cloud repeats incoherently, garbled, while he tries to push back against Zack’s teasing cockhead that keeps rubbing and slapping against his pucker. Cloud begins to grow impatient as he huffs in agitation, he pleads for Zack to stop teasing him.

Zack growls and he pushes the tip inside Cloud’s responsive warmth, Cloud’s toes curl from the shattering pleasure that ripples all over him. His hole stretching around the length that pushes deeper into Cloud, until he’s fully seated, hole full of cock.

“Oh my god,” Cloud moans nearly animalistic, eyes fluttering close while he’s adjusting, he’s feeling delirious just from being full.

“Fuck, you feel so good around me.” Zack moans darkly, engrossed how his boyfriend is clenching around him. It’s intense and Cloud muffles his cries inside his boyfriend’s skin, he’s not sure whether it’s the strength that arouses him or the cock inside him. 

The cock inside Cloud is already throbbing deep, the current position gave Zack more access into the deepest places inside Cloud, the blond was aching with how deep it was and it felt like he could taste it on the tip of his tongue. 

“You’re so deep.” Cloud moans, vision doubling as his eyes cross from pleasure, he was so full he felt like he’s going to break — Zack did not lie about making him feel it for days, he realises by now.

Cloud embraces for the worst and he feels a harsh grasp on his hips, hand clenching in Zack’s dark hair. Zack lifts his hip upwards, almost pushing Cloud off his cock but stops until only his head is inside him. Cloud moans at the movement and wants to whine from the loss of girth.

“Beg.” Zack spats, and Cloud curses internally.

“P-please —move sir, I need your cock, please — oh fuck!” He wails when Zack rams his cock deep inside Cloud, blue eyes snap open as he sees stars, and his mouth forming the nicest 'o', unaware of the wet kisses Zack is planting on the side of his mouth.

Zack keeps pounding Cloud’s hips down his cock, he used all his force to hold Cloud’s thighs since Cloud lost all control over his legs, they are quivering, his toes keep curling and uncurling, and eyes rolling back from each blow against his prostate.

“FUCK! There— right _there_ , again.” Cloud cries out as his body convulses from a hard blow against that bundle of nerves, and Zack delivers to pound his cock hard against it.

Cloud feels a familiar heat collect in his lower abdomen, his eyes wander down his own body, presented with a pool of pre-cum that’s gathered on his belly. Cloud tightens up, thrashing his head around, he feels shockwaves take over his body and his cock begins to pulse.

“Gonna cum — gonna _cum_ — fuck _fuck_ -“ Cloud sobs, white substance begins to spurt out from his pulsating cock, painting both of their abdomens. Zack was still fucking him until oblivion, the oversensitivity took over Cloud’s body, muscles in his torso and thighs fluttering.

“Damn, you’re so fucking tight baby — god your hole is sucking me in.” Zack groans at the time he’s still lifting his boyfriend, Cloud’s ass keeps slapping against his pelvis, leaving dents in Cloud’s meaty hips from the rough treatment.

Cloud is thrashing around, sweet short ‘ah, ah ahs’ leaving his spread lips, breath fanning the face of the man who still is kissing his jaw. He’s still coming down from his high and has no choice but to accept getting fucked relentlessly.

Zack gulps down breath after breath as he manhandles his boyfriend on his cock, his length was hard and throbbing inside the wet heat of his boyfriend’s pulsing insides. He was nearing his orgasm; he could feel it how his balls began to tighten up and heat recoiled in his lower abdomen.

“Fuck,” He growls, “gonna cum.” Zack warns before he pulls out his cock, he doesn’t want to cum yet and Cloud whines from the loss, he tries to grind his ass against Zack’s cock from desperation.

Zack’s muscles began to tire from practically bench pressing his boyfriend on his cock, Zack might be more muscular than Cloud but that doesn’t mean that Cloud has no muscles, his boyfriend himself owns a pair of strong pecks and thick thighs. He shuffles towards a wall so he has leverage to fuck Cloud against a wall.

When Cloud feels his back against the cold hard concrete he moans and throws his head back against the wall, just from being thrown around makes Cloud hot and bothered, his body is still tingling from the orgasm that he went through a minute ago.

“C’mon, you can take more.” Zack whispers in Cloud’s ear while he rams his cock back inside Cloud.

 _“F-Fuuuuuuuuck!”_ Cloud sobs, clenching his eyes shut from the harsh intrusion, Zack was not done with Cloud, he tries to push Zack away but he’s too weak to even try.

Cloud chokes on a sob when he feels Zack’s cock jab against his prostate and keeps his cock right there, he crashes his head against the wall and it hurts, but he’s delirious that he’s not even processing the pain. Zack mumbles something about being careful but he doesn’t understand it as he lulls his head sideways, he’s too delirious.

“Like that — good boy.” Zack praises, he loved to watch his boyfriend come undone, making a mess of himself and being so pliant in the hands of Zack.

“Sir—it’s too _much_ … I can’t.” Cloud babbles incoherently, feeling how Zack grinds his hips to press more against those bundles of nerves that are swollen from the constant abuse.

“Shh, you can take it baby, one more for sir, use your safe word if you need a break” Zack hushes, convincing his boyfriend that he can take it, that he can come at least one more time. But also reminding his boyfriend that if he really does need a break, he can say it and Zack won't question him further, because the last thing he wants is to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

But Cloud just mewls, the last time he came a third time he squirted all over themselves, and cleaning that up wasn’t fun at all, he made a mess on the couch and the memory still haunts him to this day. He really wants Zack to just come as soon as possible, hoping that the man will be so spent he won’t be able to fuck Cloud further, but Zack keeps pounding.

Cloud ends up drooling on Zack’s shoulder, tongue lulls out from his painted lips. Each brush against his prostate makes him sputter, drool dripping from his chin.

“C’mon baby, cum for me, you can do it.” Zack cooed as he forces Cloud’s back fully against the concrete wall to support him so he can wrap one hand around Cloud’s semi erect prick, Cloud tries to shy away from the sudden stimulation on his sensitive flesh, but Zack has him right where he wants him.

Zack feels his own orgasm collect in his lower abdomen again as he lowers his lover on his twitching cock, he claims his boyfriend’s mouth in a passionate kiss, robbing Cloud’s breath as he plunders his tongue inside Cloud’s warmth while he continues to snap his hips into Cloud. He shifts his hips, so the new angle presses more directly into his prostate.

Cloud’s lust dilated eyes roll back into his head, he feels weak waves convulse in his lower abdomen. The hand wrapped around his member keeps stroking him and his vision fades to black, he moans and cries. His orgasm hits him intensively, while his cock is spasming and erupting weak seed, dripping from his member.

Unaware that he’s clenching tight around his boyfriend, his thighs are numb, and his ass feel sore from rough skin slapping on his skin. His body is sweating and shaking while Zack is still thrusting, reaching the most sensitive spots in Cloud. The blond can only garble incoherent things, he’s not even making sense anymore.

It takes Zack two more thrusts until he’s buried inside Cloud, cock pulsating and cumming deep inside his boyfriend, who’s still coming down from his own high, tears streaming down his face.

Zack is growling animalistic, cock still pumping his load inside Cloud.

He’s losing grip of Cloud; he tries to shuffle back towards the table so he can slowly drop his boyfriend on the wooden surface. Hands begin to stroke Cloud’s inner thighs that try to avert the simple graze against his skin, Zack whispers sweet compliments in Cloud’s rosy ear.

Cloud hums in response and his vision is still blurry. His quivering thighs slowly calm down during the time Zack keeps massaging the soft flesh, he’s enjoying the after-sex affection too much.

“I want to take a picture of you.” Zack suddenly blurts out, Cloud lazily opens his eyes, blinks a few times to adjust to the light.

“Ugh… why?” Cloud asks drowsily, he still feels his blood buzz through his veins, drowning in a euphoric paradise. He probably looks super gross right now; he slaps an arm to hide his face.

“Aw, don’t hide your pretty face.” Zack purrs, grasping Cloud’s wrist to pin them above his head, his own cock twitching from the view of his fucked out boyfriend pinned against a surface. “You’re so beautiful, so gorgeous, fuck baby the things you do to me…” Zack murmurs on, decides to pin Cloud’s other wrist next to the other as well.

“Y-you’re still not done?!” Cloud quacks rashly, feeling Zack’s cock twitch in revival. He gasps from the sudden pulse in his hole, feeling hypersensitive. He wants to whine loudly, beg Zack to just pull out, his balls are empty, and his cock is limp.

“I can’t, I really can’t…” He begs, but it's not enough for him to actually use his safeword. 

“I have something else in mind.” Zack assures, as he slowly begins to pull out his cock. Watching how Cloud’s pucker is basically sucking him in, the walls clenching around. “Hold it in baby.” He demands, receiving a soft ‘ _fuck´_ from Cloud who throws his head back, drooping from the sensation. “That’s my baby.” Zack continues, pulling off until it slid out with a ‘pop’. “Spread your thighs wider — yes like that, fuck…”

Cloud spreads his thighs, heels are placed on the table as he tries to keep the mess inside his walls, fuck he can feel it — Zack’s huge load is trying to escape, he swallows his moan.

He closes his eyes when he feels Zack’s thumb play with his abused pucker, dragging his asshole so Zack can watch his asshole gape.

To say that Zack is enthralled by the sight is an understatement, he’s obsessed with it as he begins to jerk off his own cock back to hardness.

“Hold it.” Zack warns, and Cloud cries.

“I-it’s gonna.” Cloud tries to warn but it gets stuck in his throat as he gasps loudly. He feels the cock head of Zack press against his hole, not understanding what exactly Zack has planned for him.

“C’mon, widen your asshole.” He says and it sounds so filthily, but Cloud obeys as he tries to push, but nothing coming out since Zack’s cock is blocking it, it’s as if his pucker is sucking on Zack’s glans.

Zack is not even inserting his erection; he just jerks himself off, and Cloud feels heat recoil in his abdomen. He’s not supposed to be aroused now, he’s tired and gross, but just the thought of Zack having such filthy fantasies makes him drunk on pure sexual desire.

Zack begins to speed up his hand, his face is red from lust as he consumes the sight of his boyfriend, he begins to debate whether he should unload it inside Cloud’s and paint his walls white once again, or on his face, ruining the makeup completely.

_Seriously, make up your mind._

“Y-you gonna cum again for me sir?” Cloud mewls lazily, and it’s so obscene hearing it from himself. He can taste the vileness on the tip of his tongue, his ass loose and gaping but the stimulation of Zack’s cockhead nudging against the rim, could make him lose it again.

“Fuck, yes. Wanna cum inside, wanna cum on your face, paint your skin white until your drenched in my fucking seed.” He rambles pornographic, voice dark from lust. His eyes are fluttering as he grinds his hips, he grunts as he enters Cloud’s heat once again. “Fuuuuck” He growls, unloading his seed inside his boyfriend’s walls, painting them white as he can feel the previous load still pool inside.

Zack’s thighs are quavering, unaware that the blond underneath him has cum for a fourth time. He’s spent, definitely spent, he pulls out and immediately is able to watch his load flood from his boyfriend’s gaping pucker. If he weren’t this tired he would be able to go for a third round.

“Hey, Cloud?” He gasps, chest heaving as he’s recovering from the second orgasms. He hovers over his boyfriend who is huffing softly, Zack tries to gain attention from his boyfriend as he shakes him.

“Baby, hello?” Zack repeats, he’s starting to get worried now. Realising that he might have pushed Cloud too much with his gluttony for lust, but he feels relief set over when he hears an incoherent mumble from his boyfriend.

“Hey angel, you with me?”

“Uhm….. fuck, did I pass out?” Cloud questions, still slurring his words but it was comprehensible for Zack, his perception is blurry but he pushes his body in Zack’s warmth.

“Yeah, I’m sorry… might have gone too far.” Zack explains with guilt colouring the tone.

“Don’t be… we got a safeword y’know” Cloud reminds him, his voice is drowsily, sleepiness taking over his body but he’s still able to wrap his arms around Zack’s neck to pull him in a hug. The wet squelch reminding both of them how dirty they are.

“Wanna clean up or-“

“Yes, _please_.” Cloud interrupts, he then proceeds to look innocently at his boyfriend. “Carry me?” He pleads.

And Zack, is a weak man for his boyfriend, he obeys and carries his boyfriend towards the bathroom.

“S-shit I’m feeling your cum inside me — it's coming out. ” Cloud whines at the feel of Zack's thick seed pooling out of his clenching hole, it felt great when they were still intimate, but now it begins to feel gross. Zack peppers his face with kisses and soft apologies, he drops Cloud on a plastic shower chair. Zack opens the tap of the bathtub to an acceptable heat.

“God, I think you fucked the life out of me.” Cloud suddenly says, and Zack burst into a laughter.

“I can’t help myself… you look so good.” He flirts with his boyfriend, and Cloud just rolls his eyes.

“You already have me so no need to flirt with me.”

“It’s the truth!” Zack defends his actions quickly.

Zack begins to wet a washcloth and kneels in front of his boyfriend, he begins to wipe the dried spunk on his abdomen with the cloth, “Could you… maybe kneel all fours for me?” Zack asks shyly.

“Don’t tell me you want to go again.” Cloud teases but obeys anyway, his legs are still unsteady, thus he tries to lean against the chair. He spreads his legs and is able to feel Zack’s load drip out of his asshole, he tries to hold his gasp.

“Well, I can’t get enough of you.” Zack admits, face red from the obscene view but he is a strong man. He quickly pecks one of Cloud’s buttock as he begins to caress the washcloth around Cloud’s most intimate area, sliding the wet fabric against his perineum to his gaping hole. “Push it all out baby.” He asks, and Cloud delivers, he begins to push the residue seed out of his hole.

Zack’s breath hitches from the sight, he laps up the dryness from his lips and swallows the lump in his throat. He snaps from his fantasy as he hears his boyfriend whine, he must be tired and honestly Zack can’t blame him. He begins to wipe away the white fluid that’s dripping from the red abused pucker.

“Babe, I’m going to insert my finger.” He tells his boyfriend, who hums in approval. He pushes his index finger inside his boyfriend, trying to dig out the rest of his cum. Cloud groans from oversensitivity as he feels the fingertip graze against his prostate. “Sorry, sorry.” Zack quickly apologies, he then assures his boyfriend he’s almost done.

When Zack is done cleaning up the mess he carries his boyfriend and lies him down in the bathtub, his boyfriend moans as soon as his skin feels the hot water kiss his flesh. Cloud’s eyes flutter close from bliss.

“I’ll grab some makeup remover, wait here and don’t sleep!” Zack tells his boyfriend before running off to grab some cotton pads and makeup remover. He jogs back to his boyfriend who’s overly enjoying his hot bath, dozing off.

Cloud jolts when he feels a wet cloth on his face, it’s Zack wiping off the makeup from his face. His heart flutters from the after care.

“Y’know, there’s space for another one.” He hints, batting his eyes towards Zack who immediately rips off his shirt from excitement. Cloud giggles as he makes space behind his back, Zack enters the hot water, hissing softly from the heat but still sits down behind his boyfriend. The bathtub isn’t so big, and they both have quite a build, thus they have to make it fit. Zack shifts his legs on each of Cloud’s sides, wrapping his arm around Cloud’s smaller waist.

Cloud hums into the touch as he dozes off, his naked back supported by Zack’s chest. He can get used to this, and he’s drowning into an euphoric state when his boyfriend starts to caress with the blond hair.

“I love you.” Zack whispers in his ear, Cloud’s heart flutter.

Cloud turns his head so he can face his boyfriend, giving Zack a kiss on his lips.

“I love you too, but you will clean up the mess in the kitchen." 

**Extra:**

A picture Tifa made? 

~~I think I made him too feminine which is why I'm putting it at the bottom of the fic i wanted to portray how I wanted his make up to be, subtle you know.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is how i spend my quarantine, brb gonna visit a church
> 
> kudos and/or comments are much appreciated


End file.
